Timbers B-day
by Virgofox28
Summary: Timber plans his birthday, things don't go as planned, then a certain alligator cheers him up. Oneshot Timber/Krunch Slash, don't like don't read. K for some swearing.


**Been thinking about this after playing DDR, Contains slash, you have been warned.**

**DDR belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

**Timber's b-day**

It was Six o'clock on a Thursday morning when Timber the tiger was waking up to the sun on his face. Today was his fifteenth birthday and he was planning on skipping school and doing whatever he wanted. He got out of bed humming a song he liked and put on some clothes.

"Now what will I do today?" He asked himself as he thought. "I know; first I will go out to that new restaurant and see what kind of breakfast foods they have, next I will go fly my plane around Everfrost Peak and see if anyone is around, then I will go buy myself a small chocolate cake, then I will go swimming at Whale Bay," He then stopped for a second. 'Wait, I don't know how to swim yet, maybe I should ask Tiptup to teach me, wait Tiptup is across seas right now he can't. ' He thought. "I'll learn how to swim later, and I will find other things to do if I do everything I want." He said.

A half hour later, Timber left his house and went to the new restaurant in Star city and it looked pretty expensive. As Timber waited to be seated he noticed that there were a lot of people inside and wondered if there would be any seats left. 'Maybe I should come back later, I can just buy myself something from a vending machine.' He thought and left the building.

Timber then ran back to his house and got his plane, he got into it and was about to fly off until when he turned it on black smoke came out of the engine. "Aw shit," He said to himself as he got out of the plane and checked the engine. The carburetor was busted and needed to call a mechanic to fix it.

The mechanic came two hours later and fixed the plane, costing Timber two hundred dollars, which he was going to buy stuff with, but his plane was more important. Slightly aggravated, the tiger took his plane to Star City to see if any of his friends were there but then remembered that everyone was in school right now.

With nothing else to do, Timber went to Whale Bay, he didn't know what to do now because all of his other plans were not happening, He then looked at the water. 'Should I?' He thought. "Why not?" He said.

Timber took his shirt, shoes, and socks off then approached the water, it didn't feel too bad, and it was really warm. He took a few more steps into the water. 'This isn't so bad." He said as he went deeper. Out of nowhere something jumped out of the water, scaring the living shit out of the tiger.

"Boo!" A certain alligator shouted as he popped out of the water. "Krunch!" Timber shouted. The two of them went back to the shore and dried off. "What are you doing out of school?" The tiger asked. "I was about to ask you the same, if I'm not correct usually you are the goody two shoes." The alligator replied. Timber growled and blushed. "Today is my birthday and it didn't go as planned." He said. Krunch looked at Timber with an evil look then said, "We can always go make out at my place." He said. "WHAT!" Timber replied and was deeply blushing. "I'm just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face." The alligator said laughing. "But seriously, Go look in the cooler over there." He told the tiger. Timber went over to the cooler and when he opened it he saw a mini cake in there that said, "Happy Birthday Timber." in it.

"Krunch…" Was all the younger tiger said. "You didn't think that I would forget your birthday did ya?" The alligator said and put his arm around the tiger. "I didn't think you even knew when my birthday was." He said. "I'm the biggest troublemaker at school, I snoop into private information all the time and I came across the birthday of someone I liked and I had to get you something." Krunch said with a grin.

"You like me?" Timber asked. "But your always doing everything to be better than me, I thought you didn't like me." He then looked to the ground. "Timber look, I always did that to impress you." The alligator said. "Really?" He said blushing again. "I've been waiting to tell you this, and I've been really scared but this must be my best chance." Krunch said then took a deep breath. "Timber, I love you." Timber was surprised, but he smiled. "I love you too Krunch." He said then the two kissed.

**That's all, read and review. **


End file.
